


Maul:  Now

by Henrietta_Gloria_Rugosa



Series: Depravity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Murder, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrietta_Gloria_Rugosa/pseuds/Henrietta_Gloria_Rugosa
Summary: The Sith can be quite depraved.  Here we find out about what arouses Darth Maul.  Part of a series called Depravity.
Series: Depravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880443
Kudos: 1





	Maul:  Now

Big tits and a wet, blue pussy are all I see. I am instantly hard and achingly so. Whoever this azulian whore is, I’m going to ram all my cock so hard and deep inside her. I’ll make her womb explode I'll cum so fucking hard. As she writhes on the ground screaming in agonizing pain and dying from shock of having her uterus burst open, I’ll once more force my dick into her mound. She’ll scream in gasps as I use the Force to give my thrusts super-strength to tear through her tortured cervix again and again. I’ll look down and through her torn belly see the head of my massively long bantha cock poke through her uterus. I relish in her pleas for mercy because I have none. FORCE! Even as she lay dying, her body actually begins to orgasm because my dick is just so goddamn big. Breaching her cervix sent her body into convulsions. Holy Bane! I can’t pull my dick out of her, such constriction, and...Oh, Force! I’m coming! So hard, and my load shoots out and all over her, and I cum harder and shudder as I watch my jizz cover her fat, jiggling breasts in pulsing squirts. She dies right then. Right there. La petite mort. I fall on top of her. Exhausted and my load spent.

I awake. My sleeping shorts covered in my seed. I smell my cum and want to fuck more. I want to fuck someone real. And now.

Yes.

Now.

I must fuck someone now.


End file.
